


I Want A Hug

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nosebleed, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Peter tipped his head forward and thick crimson blood poured from his nose, smearing it all over his mouth and Tshirt "I'm...fi..'d""You've have a very strange definition of fine" Tony crossed the distance in two large steps and quickly grabbed a towel and held it over Peter's nose, tilting his head backwards "Did you fall over the bed or something?"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 255





	I Want A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

_"Mr Stark I ....I don't feel so good"_

_"Kid?"_

_Peter's breath hitched. He could feel it. His body was giving up on him and he could feel each second of it. His senses were going haywire and skin felt as if being stabbed by thousands of tiny needles. He swayed dangerously and desperatly looked at Tony, silently pleading the man to make things better, to stop whatever was wrong with him, to save him_

_Tony's eyes widened_

_Peter's legs started to give away as his body fell right into Tony's arms holding him for his dear life_ _"I don't want to go.. I don't wanna go.. please Mr Stark.."_

_Tony held Peter in his arms as long as he could before he gently lowered him on the ground. He looked like he wanted to say millions of things or even scream atleast but all he did was watch, watch as Peter's fragile body slowly slipped from his hands_

_"I'm.. so..sorry" Peter was able to get his last words out just as his body disintegrated into thin air_

Peter's head turned from side to side, eyeballs moving rapidly under his closed eyelids as the nightmare gripped him from all sides. His body was covered in sweat and hands tightly clutched the covers below in a desperate hope of finding some comfort but received none. The unimaginable and unexplainable pain he felt when his body turned into dust was giving him chills to his overly warm body

Suddenly Peter snapped his eyes wide open and bolted upright and saw nothing but darkness. His heavy breathing echoed in the dark room along with the familiar ticking of his wall clock. The teen slowly uncurled his fingers off the covers and placed it over his racing heart "Just a ..nightmare. I'm fine...It was not real... It's not..."

A sense of weariness fell onto his shoulders and spread through his entire body. He took a deep breath of warm air and promptly cursed when he felt a familiar burn in his right nostril

Peter's eyes widened and he looked down at his chest to see droplets of red hitting his Tshirt. Blood "Oh no...not again" he leaned back, almost gagging when he felt sharp tangy blood trickle down at the back of his throat

At the same time his alarm clock buzzed loudly and Peter's hand blindly reached out to shut the noise but ended up in dropping the clock on the floor. He groaned but did not move from his place. He already had a situation to handle

Barely thirty seconds must have passed when the door flew open and Peter heard loud footsteps "Peter? What was that noise? Oh my God... is that blood? What the hell is going on here? Are you alright?" Tony fired questions as he stood next to Peter with wide and frantic eyes "Peter"

Peter tipped his head forward and thick crimson blood poured down from his nose, smearing it all over his mouth and Tshirt "I'm.. fi..'d"

"You've a very strange definition of fine" Tony crossed the distance in two large steps and quickly grabbed a towel and held it on Peter's nose, titling his head backwards "Did you fall over the bed or something?"

Peter shook his head and gurgling out his next words "Ju..'t nosebeend...it's o..'ay"

"Nosebleed?" Tony frowned in confusion and let go of the towel. Knowing what to do he quickly placed his thumb and finger over Peter's nose and pinched it hard "You never had nosebleeds... atleast not before... the blip"

Peter nodded but that's all Tony got as an answer. He kept adding pressure on the nose but it wasn't enough. The blood was still dripping which only heightened his worry "Shit it's getting worse. Pepper!" he yelled

Peter grabbed Tony's arm "No...ne'.b to worr...y. I'll... be fi'nnd"

"Don't talk kid" Tony picked up the towel again and held it under Peter's nose. He then hauled the boy out of the bed catching him by his arm as he swayed "Hey hey.. hang on okay"

"Tony? What happened...oh my God.. why is Peter bleeding?" asked Pepper as she took the scene infront of her

"Pepper call Bruce now! He's got a severe nosebleed" Tony explained quickly and heard Pepper's distinct footsteps. He dragged Peter towards the washroom

Peter made a small protesting sound as he tried to tell his mentor not to worry too much but was only able to give a muffled moan. He sighed and let himself get drag by the man. Once they entered the washroom, Tony pushed Peter's head down and held with the back of his neck over the sink. More blood gushed out of Peter's nose and Tony quickly turned the cold tap water and started pouring on top of the boy's head

Peter gasped at the cold sensation and tried to move away but Tony held him tightly, keeping him in place "Stay still kid. The cold water will ease the bloodflow"

Pepper's voice reached Tony's ears "Bruce's is coming in ten minutes"

"Thanks Pepper"

"Is Peter alright?" Peter could tell Pepper sounded worried and he felt guilty for causing trouble

"Think so. The cold water is helping...I think the blood is slowing down" replied Tony

"I'll go get a new pair of clothes ready for Peter" Pepper left and Peter groaned as Tony kept pouring cold water for next few minutes. The man took a huge sigh of relief when the blood finally stopped. He pulled the boy up, water dripping down his face mixing with light trail of blood that still oozed out "You good?"

Peter nodded "Sorry"

Tony frowned and guided the boy out, plucking a towel on his way. He made Peter sit down on the bed and started drying his hair. Pepper stood anxiously behind Tony "Are you okay now sweetheart?"

Peter peeked out from the towel and nodded "Yeah. Thank you Mrs Stark"

Pepper smiled "I'll go bring a milkshake for you. Get changed okay"

When Pepper left Peter looked at Tony "How did you know cold water would stop the bleeding?"

Tony rolled his eyes "They don't call me genius for no reason Pete. But for this I would like to give credit to my grandmother. It's one of her secret ideas. One of my cousins use to have these nosebleeds and my grandmother would pour down cold water on top of her head to stop the bleeding"

"Oh"

"Anyways what were you saying sorry for before?"

Peter fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve and shrugged "I disturbed your sleep.. I mean I should have taken care of it myself... it's not usually this bad"

Tony stared at Peter "Not usually bad? Wait before you said.. how often do you get these nosebleeds?"

Peter chewed on his bottom lip

"Stop doing that kid" Tony scolded

Peter let go of his lips and looked up to meet Tony's eyes "I get these.... nightmares..About my time...in the space.. before the blip and when I wake up... I ...my nose starts to hurt and then comes the blood"

Tony narrowed his brows "But it's been barely four months since you've returned. How many times have you got them kid?"

"Thrice in two weeks... maybe four times? Depends on how intense are my nightmares" Peter confessed softly and hung his head down

"And what do you usually do to stop them?"

"Nothing... it takes twenty minutes to stop... maybe my healing then kicks in"

Tony's frown only deepened "Peter...kid why didn't you come to me?"

"I'm sorry"

Tony shook his head and rubbed a hand on his face "Yes you should be sorry Peter because I am mad at you!"

Peter flinched

"Jesus Peter why didn't you tell me before? Don't you trust me to take care of you? Don't have I proved myself to you that how much I love you and hate seeing you get hurt?"

Peter sniffed quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks "I didnt want to.. you already gave me a family.... you, Pepper and Morgan.. I don't want to ruin our peace... it's not a big issue"

Tony sighed and ruffled the boy's damp hair "Oh kiddo. You didn't ruin anything and it's always a big issue when it comes to you. You're a part of our family... my son. And I would appreciate if you would come to me no matter how big or small the problem is. If it's connected with school or teachers, even with the girls...trust me, I can give you some cool tips"

Peter gave out a short laugh, face turning bright red

"And you're seeing a therapist. I don't want you to keep bottling things up in that small head of yours"

Peter pouted

Tony smiled fondly "Just remember this Pete. I'm always here for you"

"I know Mr Stark"

"I mean it kid. You want anything and I mean anything, never hesitate to say"

"Anything?"

"Anything kid. Just name it"

"Promise?"

"I'll quote in Morgan's words 'Pinky Promise"

Peter beamed nodding, his wet curls falling over his eyes "Actually I do want something"

"Fine. You got it. What do you want kid?"

"I want a hug"

"Sure I'll get my wallet and we'll..." Tony paused looking at Peter with amused smile "What did you ask for?"

"I want a hug Mr Stark" Peter opened his arms wide to indicate his words "A huge hug from you"

The love Tony felt for Peter, no words could describe it. He couldn't even if he used all 26 letters in the alphabets. This was exactly how he wanted to live his life. A life with Peter in it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy "Oh kiddo. I'm so glad to have you back"

Peter hid his face on Tony's stomach and smiled "Me too Mr Stark. Thank you for everything"

"You're welcome kid. Always"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
